Resident Evil: Resistance
by she-ga-roo
Summary: When the Arcadia went down to oceans grounds by Umbrella, Alice and Co. get help from an unexpected side. New faces, a new place, hopefully a new start and an unexpected encounter. -set right after RE: Afterlife; Alice/Rain-
1. Chapter 1

hey there everyone!

so this is my first RE ff and my very first ff in english. well, at first i want to officially thank RainDead for the beta reading! and i hope you and the others like the story. you can see this as a continuation to RE afterlife, i just changed the time when umbrella shows up at the end of afterlife and if i'm not totally wrong it's about five years between the first RE and afterlife in the RE-timeline. that's the only thing you should probably know. ^^

*** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE ***

_My name is Alice..._

_About five years ago a deathly virus was released from an underground laboratory of the Umbrella Corporation. And with the virus all of hell broke loose. Almost everyone died, but the problem was that they didn't stay dead. The infected turned into some kind of undead, mindless creatures that would attack and kill anything alive. The Umbrealla Corporation didn't do anything about the damage they've done, they just hid in the underground, leaving the uninfected people in this living hell. But there was a tiny flicker of hope in all this chaos. A seemingly safe place on earth with no infection called Arcadia. The survivors who got the message from Arcadia went there, just to get captured and brought to a ship. It was nothing more than a damn trap of Umbrella to get uninfected people. They locked the survivors in glass tubes and used them as test subjects. I destroyed this plan, helped by Claire and her brother Chris. Together we freed the captured people._

_This was about two weeks ago. Since then we have started to turn Arcadia into the place it first pretended to be: a safe place with protection, no infection and hope. After we cleaned the place out for all the remaining zombiefied creatures, it really was a safe place. The other surviving people are doing pretty good as well. Most of them, like Claire and K-Mart, are starting to remember everything that has happened to them. Not plesant memories, but it's better than not knowing anything at all. At least in my opinion. We began to drive along the shore, sending out the message of Arcadia, in the hope to find more survivors. We made stops along the coast, each time we waited about two days. During this time we went inland searching for useful things like food, weapons or maybe other uninfected who had caught our message. Deep down I always knew that Umbrella wouldn't let us get away with this for long..._

„What is that?" asked Chris Redfield, as he, his sister Claire, K-Mart and Alice noticed the approach of black helicopters. They belonged to Umbrella, there was no doubt about it.

„Trouble..." Alice muttered, while looking up and her eyes widened slightly, as one of the helicopters suddenly opened fire. Seemingly unreal, a missile dislodged itself from the machine and sped towards the Arcadia.

Alice's darted back and forth, checking escape routes. All at once a frightening realization crossed her mind: They were trapped! On this ship was no escape. No way to avoid the air attack from Umbrella, let alone to fend it off. But they were close enough to shore, she looked into the dark waves.

„Into the water ..." , she mumbled a little absent.

„What?" Claire looked puzzled to the blonde, just like her brother and K-Mart. Then she seemed to realize.

„Into the water! All of us! We have to..." , but she didn't continue, when an explosion shook the whole ship.

Some people on the deck screamed in panic. Many of them hadn't seen or heard the helicopters until now. Now, some looked to the sky and pointed at the fearsome appearence of the flying machines, while others came on deck to look for the cause of the explosion. Again a rocket hit the body of the Arcadia, followed by a further vibration, which left the whole ship shaking.

„Get down!" Alice tore K-Mart to the ground, as another rocket flew directly over them and hit the deck. The explosion tore a large hole into the vessel. The people who were near the impact point, were hurled through the air or hit by crumpled pieces of metal. Most of them never rose again.

A few parts were hitting Alice on the back, before she and K-Mart came back to their feet to look at the burning impact point. They saw how some people already jumped into the cold water out of fear and panic. Some tried to help the injured who desperately hold their gaping wounds and called for help. Muffled screams sounded everywhere.

„We have go over board!" Claire spoke up.

„Go over board!" her brother screamed to the others as they heard and felt another explosion. But that wasn't the only problem anymore, because the helicopters were now close enough to fire their guns. A swarm of bullets flew over the deck and killed everyone in their path. The dead blood-soaked bodies quickly covered the deck.

„Listen now, get away from here! Try to get to the land! I try to make an announcement that everyone should leave the ship!" Chris shouted to them over the chaotic noise.

„Are you nuts? This ship is about to fall apart, you will never make it!" protested his sister.

„I'll go with you.", said Alice calmly.

„Me too!", K-Mart broke in, ignoring the stern looks from the others. Going off alone and just leaving the others here in danger? Like hell she would!

„Okay, let's go!" ordered Claire.

Together, they ran through the interior of the now ailing ship to get to the bridge. They had to make the announcement so the remaining people inside the Arcadia had a change to save themselves. Only this last announcement! They couldn't do more anymore.

„To all on board! Flee into the water! Try to reach land!..." said Alice, but then paused before she spoke the last sentence.

„We're giving up the Arcardia!", were her last words before she joined with Claire, Chris and K-Mart to get back to the deck, to jump with them into to the deep, cold water.

The cries of the people, the thunder of bullets and explosions sounded all around Alice until she finally plunged into the water with a splash. Even under water she could still hear everything, although attenuated. She quickly came back to the surface to search for the others. Appeared next to her K-Mart came to the surface and not too far away Claire and Chris. She looked at them and even without words it was clear that they quickly had to reach the shore.

Without any pause the fire went down on the fugitives in the water, who were swimming for their lives. Alice hoped that as many as possible managed to get to the shore. Above all Claire, her brother and K-Mart. She didn't want to lose the people who meant something to her, again. But the blonde couldn't stop to look around for them. If she didn't stay in motion, the helicopters would catch her for sure.

With firm, strong strokes she brought herself closer to safety with every second that went by. A biting pain suddenly raced through her upper arm, as a bullet scratched her, she gazed at the cut that left a red veil of blood in the water, but didn't slow down. She was so close to reaching her goal now.

„Claire! You did it!"

Although she was supposed to run to the city near the shore to get some cover, K-Mart was looking for her friends. It didn't take long for her to find Claire and so she ran towards the redhead. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the badly bleeding wound at Claire's leg.

„Shit, that looks terrible... " she knelt down to the older woman and ripped a leg off her pants to create a temporary bandage.

„Thanks, but we didn't have any time. Where are Alice and Chris? "

„I don't know. I didn't see..."

„Claire! K-Mart!" both women looked up, to find their two missing friends running to them.

„Speaking of the devil." said the redhead a bit relieved when she saw the two.

„We have to get out of here. Are you able to walk?" Alice looked at Claire with worry in her eyes.

„It's okay. But where did they go? These Umbrella bastards?" The group looked at the sky, but the helicopters where nowhere to be seen. In the attempt to find her friends under all the chaos, Alice hadn't noticed that the helicopters had turned.

„I don't know, but i doubt that they just went away."

The blonde turned her gaze from the sky to the shore. In the water floated countless dead bodies, many more were lying on the shore. Both the white sands and the sea had taken a deep red colour. A few hurried out of the water in the direction of the city, some of them seriously hurt. The Arcardia, their hope of safety was already nowhere to be seen anymore.

„How many have got out of this slaughter?" asked Chris nobody in particular, as he helped his sister to stand up. None of them knew the number, but they all knew the answer - too few.

For a little while all looked in concerned silence to the image before them. Their hope of safety lay destroyed on the bottom of the sea and many of those who they had freed from the clutches of Umbrella not long ago, where dead now. Suddenly they heard shots again and the panic cries of people. The four turned away from the beach and heard massive gunfire from the direction of the city.

„It isn't over yet!" said Alice.

Chris grabbed his sister under her arms to support her and began to run. Since they were poorly armed and Claire was injured, their only option was to escape. They ran along the shore, in the hope that the Umbrella soldiers were only in the city. But they were wrong.

After the helicopters had ended the fire over the water they landed in a circled area around the city. The order was to eliminate all refugees. Especially their three main targets Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield and Project Alice. Gradually, they reduced the target area by stepping forward and shot every target they saw.

It didn't took long until the small group met the soldiers. Chris had loosened his grip to help Alice in the gunfight, which their enemies had started right after they had seen the group. They had to kill them quickly and keep moving, because there was little coverage. One bullet grazed at Chris's temple. „Shit! How are we supposed to get out of here? They have the encircled us!" he screamed to the others. „Go back! Go back!" called Alice, as she fired at the approaching enemies without any pause.

Meanwhile Claire had also resorted to her weapon, even though her injury was bleeding profusely. But Chris was right, they had a big problem. The soldiers where very quick and coordinated spared, they were just everywhere. The four of them hadn't enough ammunition to fight their way out of here.

Alice and the others were pushed back to their starting point. A handful of people who had managed it to get here alive saw in fear to the approaching soldiers.

„How much ammo do you have?" Alice asked the redhead.

„With luck I can take a hand full down... and you?", answered Claire darkly.

„My last magazine... Chris?"

„For all of them it's not enough ...", was the resigned reply.

This was it. Her fight against Umbrella would end like this. Alice looked at the enemy when the shooting started.

*** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE ***

well, thanx for reading the first chapter. i'm on the second chap right now, but maybe it will take some time, so if you liked the first chap so far and want to read more, then please have patience with me ^^


	2. Chapter 2

hey there! ^^

i want to say thank you again. this time to the people who left a comment after reading the first chapter. i'm glad you like the start enough, to actually leave a comment, so thank you very much! i hope you like the rest, too. ^^ But i don't want to bother you any longer with my blah-blah-stuff XD

*** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE ***

~That was it. Her fight against Umbrella would end like this. Alice looked forward to the enemy when the shooting started.~

But the blonde just looked surprised at what was happening in front of here eyes. The shots did not come from the Umbrella soldiers and weren't directed at the refugees. They were directed to the soldiers and they came from outside.

"What the hell?..." Chris muttered and frowned.

Out of nowhere appeared armed fighters and shot at the soldiers – who were hardly prepared for the well-armed intruders. The stranger kept their faces covered so that all features would be muffled and make them hard to recognize. Even Alice had no idea if she had ever seen some of them before.

Where ever they came from, they were as well organized as Umbrella and just as quick, especially since the surprise effect was clearly on their side. Explosions were heard and Alice guessed that those would be the last trace of some of the helicopters, which slaughterd the people of the Arcardia like vermin.

Who ever they where, they fought against Umbrella. Alice exchanged a silent glance with Claire and Chris. Both nodded to her and held their weapons ready.

"Come on people! Move! ", Chris ordered, trying to use the chance to escape as long as the Umbrella soldiers were distracted.

A small group of strangers shot their way to the refugees to defend them against Umbrella. Just in time, because no one of Alices' group had any ammunition left, after they killed some soldiers on their way. Chris looked frustrated at his weapon as it just made useless clicks.

"Give these two new weapons, and all others who are able to shoot!" one of the fighters ordered his followers.

"And bring these people out of here already!" he added, as they gave Chris and Alice new loaded guns.

Together with the masked men, they gave the refugees fire protection. K-Mart helped Claire and went along the small group.

"Where these guys come from?", asked the girl.

"No idea, but if they get us out of here, they are heartily welcome at me.", Claire responded, while biting her teeth together, because her leg hurt like hell with every move.

Finally they had made it relatively unscathed to a seemingly safe hall on the outskirts of the city. The group of refugees and strangers gathered as the masked groupleader overlooked the number of people.

But Alice and Chris turned at the creaking sound of a heavy metal door on the other side of the hall, aiming their guns at someone just passed by this door.

"Hey, hey keep cool, okay? Tell them they should not aim with these things to me!", said the guy who wore a black cap on his head . His face, like that of most of the unknown, was covered with a dark cloth over the nose and mouth. He was carrying a sniper rifle and raised one hand in surrender.

"Take them down", said the leader to Alice and Chris, before the two finally lowered their weapons.

"Thank you very much!" the sniper said cheerily and approached them.

"How is the situation, Diago?"

"It's quiet so far. The others are really kicking their asses, so our way is almost free."

"That's good...", said the leader and turned his eyes to Alice and the others. "Even if this should have been different: We still have to bring you to the cars and out of here."

Most of the armed men nodded in agreement.

"Who are you, where are you from? " asked K-Mart even before Alice could say something.

"That you shall see when we make it out of here alive. Diago, you'll take some of the group from this point on. We split the group."

"Okay!", so the sniper called Diago took the cloth down which covered most of his face.

Now they saw the face of a young man, probably in his mid-twenties

"Hey, my name is Diago!", he said to the refugees with a short but friendly smile, even if everyone should know his name by now. But Alice and the others felt a little better to actually see a face to the name.

"Alice... and this are Claire, Chris and K-Mart."

"You have all the time for this later." said the leader, who had split the group of refugees in the meantime.

Smaller groups, higher flight opportunities, that was for sure.

When the group began moving again, they left the building the way Diago came from. While he made a stop to look around, seemingly a little confused, the other group walked away in the cover of the buildings.

"What's the matter?", asked Alice.

"They're gone!", Diago swore and covered his face with the cloth again. Around them were still shots heard, but far less than at the beginning. In the distance they saw smoke rising .

"I told them to secure the entrance! If...", he didn't went any further when a voice was heard .

"Diago!" called a girl, probably in the age of K-Mart as she ran and waved to them. When she was fired by an Umbrella solider, who was lying injured on the ground, she stopped. He had been shot in the previous gunfight but wasn't dead.

"Hey, you fucking ass!", the girl spat to him, when he barely missed her. She raised her Uzi to the lying man on the ground and drove a load of bullets right into his face, that his blood sprinkled the gray and dirty floor.

"Are you totally crazy now, Sam?" Diago rushed up to her and grabbed the girl's wrist, so she stopped firing. "You just wasted all this ammo for a mess like this? Anyway, where the hell were you? ... Wait, where is..."

"Sis went off to kick one hell out of these Umbrella asses." she told Diago with a happy voice. "You know her, when it comes to Umbrella. She said she'll come back with Terry and the others and that i should help you.", she added as if this would be obvious.

"Just perfect, a trouble-making teenager... She was supposed to help me and YOU shouldn't be here at all!..." Diago said, rolling his eyes slightly frustrated.

"And they are supposed to get us out of here?...", Claire whispered a little incredulous now, as they silently observed the scene. Even the other refugees whispered to each other by now. Finally Alice went to the two debating rebels.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the two of you, but shouldn't we move to get away from here?", she asked seriously. "You're right." Diago said, sighing slightly. His gaze wandered over his people and the refugees.

"Okay, if Miss Kick-Ass wants to fight, fair enough... The rest of you follow if you want to stay alive. Come on now!" So they followed him and Sam out of the city.

Diagos people were able to distract Umbrella enough, that the group of refugees managed it almost without problems to get out of the City. They reached a group of other masked men who were waiting next to some Humvees and other cars. They probably stayed to guard the escape vehicles and to sabotage the helicopters.

Alice thought about what had happened again. The leader had indicated earlier, that this was not planned. But these fighters were very effective with their so called 'unplanned' action.

"Diago! Sam! You did it! Get in now, the sooner we get out of here the better." the group was welcomed and immediately the refugees were spared to the vehicles.

"You blew up all these helicopters?" Diago asked his colleague incredulously.

"At least those in our area. And the others have probably wrecked a few, too. You see now: it's always worth it to leave the house with enough C4 in your pocket..." Alice heard the other man say, before she went into the Humvee with K-Mart and the Redfield siblings. Shortly after that Diago, Sam and some others also went in and they drove away immediately. Their goal was unknown to Alice.

A little later the blonde sat silently in the car and just looked out the window without seeing anything in particular. There was hope. All these people on the Arcadia had the hope that life would go on somehow. And now they were all dead, except this tiny group. She had failed. Again! She and a few others were rescued by these strangers, but now after so many people had died again, so much hope was lost and she had failed again...

A hand on her shoulder tore Alice out of her negative thoughts. A soft voice followed in a comforting tone.

„It's not your fault." she heard Claire say, who sitting next to the blonde. Her leg was now covered with fresh bandages, like the wounds of the others.

For a short moment Alice looked into the eyes of the redhead before her eyes wandered back towards the window and the hand resignedly pulled back.

They shouldn't have stayed on this ship. It was obvious, that Umbrella would come after them and do something like this. The blonde always had that thought in the back of her mind, but always repressed it, thinking it was only because something went right for once. What happened was her fault and too many had to pay a very expensive price for it. Those were, at least, the thoughts of Alice.

*** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE ***

okay, okay... i think i have to hide now... to kill almost all of the about 2000 people Alice rescued probably isn't the best way to become friends with her ^^;

so guys, if there is a third chapter next time, than this is a prove that i've managed it to escape Alice and that i'm still alive ^^


	3. Chapter 3

well well... here we go for the third chapter ^^

i'm really glad for every comment i get so i want to say thank you again to all of you who have the time to write one after reading.

*** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE ***

~What happened was her fault and too many had to pay a very expensive price for it. Those were, at least, the thoughts of Alice.~

K-Mart couldn't bear the heavy silence anymore, which reigned in the interior of the Humvee. Except for the conversation between Diago and Sam, who sat in the front of the car, no one said a single word.

They talked about their companion, the one Sam had called her sister, who had separated herself from them to fight Umbrella.

„Shouldn't we go back and wait for your sister?", K-Mart finally asked, just to say something.

Meanwhile Sam had removed her cloth around mouth and nose and turned to grin at her.

„Don't worry. My sister will be okay. She's the very best in ass-kicking!", Sam announced proudly.

„Okay, maybe right after Rodrigo I suppose ... ", she corrected herself in a lower tone with a thinking pose.

K-Mart didn't understand anything.

„Rodrigo?"

„Yes, once he killed a Licker, armed with just a machete...", Sam continued with a wide smile.

Alice didn't listen to anything they said. Untild the Humvee reached it's destination, after a seemingly endless ride, she had looked out the window and was absorbed in her own thoughts. She noticed that it was almost dark, so they must have been driving for several hours.

Only incidentally the blonde noticed, as the car pulled into a seemingly deserted town. The dark silhouettes of the ruined buildings made a disastrous impression, but nowhere were signs of infected. At least, no one running around.

Almost at the center of town they drove through a large, now destroyed glass front from which was no more than the frame left in the wall of a big train station. The vehicles stopped in the great entrance hall.

"You have reached your destination!", announced Sam, imitating the voice of an electronic navigation device.

Alice got out with the others and looked around. From the spacious entrance hall, which was illuminated by torches and a few lamps, wide corridors leading to other areas of the station. Directly behind the splintered glass front, were protective walls made of sandbags and even partly built of stone.

In the premises of information or shops, were some armed people and heavy machineguns for defense. Some armed men were interested in them and peered over. All in all the whole area made an improvised, but professional impression. These people had quite made thoughts about their safety.

A group of people came to Diago, Sam, and the newcomers, while some of their rescuers were busy driving the cars away. Someone came forward and spoke to them. He was probably in his mid thirties or almost fouty. Alice guessed that this man played an important role here.

„Good thing you made it. But ... shouldn't it be some more people? ", he said as his gaze went over the refugees with a mixture of doubt and concern.

"There were far more problems than anticipated ...", answered Diago with a serious look.

„Tell me later what exactly happened. First we need to properly treat the injured..."

The man's gaze wandered critically over a few of the injured.

„Who are you?", Alice asked, as the gaze of the man found her eyes.

„Forgive me, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Nathaniel, Nathan for short. Welcome to our underground colony. ", he introduced himself and their new surroundings.

„But for other formalities we still have time later. Your injured friends should get some help first... Diago, Sam, bring them down to the infirmary."

The group followed the two colonists to the entrence of the metro under the train station, whose paths were divided among the entire city. The tracks were apparently removed some time ago, that the people could walk without problems with simple winching equipment along the tunnel. A sturdy ramp leading from one platform to one of the paths, where once before the subways stopped. The serious injured or weak people sat down on the carts, which were drawn by other helpful colonists.

They walked silently down the way, until they stopped at another metro station not far away from the first one under the train station. They went back up a ramp to the platform. Not far away from this platform were premises where a infirmary had been set up.

After they arrived Sam and some other colonists wasted no time to help the injured people. Chris stayed with his sister while she was taken care of. He and Alice were treated once more professional, too.

It took quite a while, until the bullet was out of Claire's leg and her wound was taken care of the best of what was possible.

„Well... that's it. You shouldn't walk around so much from now on and change the bandages regularly.", Sam finally announced.

„Thank you very much.", answerd Claire relieved, because she feld a little better now.

Even if the girl was apparently a little crazy, so did she a good job when it comes to first aid. At first the redhead had been a little worried when Sam told her that she would 'cut the shitty bullet out of the leg'.

After Claire was taken care of, Alice turned to Diago. The blonde and her friends wanted more information about this underground colony. After what had happened to the Arcadia, this seemingly safe place just seemed too good to be true.

„Nathan can explain everything much better than me. He founded this colony some time ago, when he got tired of running around from one place to another like some hunted animal. After the whole shit went off with the virus he, like many others, lead a group of survivors through the land and searched for food and stuff. Until he wanted to start anew at some point. And his plan has worked well so far." told Diago.

„When did he try to start the colony?", asked Alice.

„I don't know for sure, because me and some others joined the colony about two years ago. But Nathan said that he started all this about four years ago."

Alice's eyes widened slightly.

Four Years? These people lived here for about four years without that Umbrella had noticed anything about it? If Umbrella had known anything, they probably would have razed the colony to it's grounds. Let alone they wouldn't have invested the time and effort for the Arcadia trap, when here was a place full of uninfected people.

But how could it work? Umbrellas satelites would have caught such a crowd of people. Alice suspected, that far more people lived down here as she had seen until now. And how they had survived all these years, if they had not traveled and searched for food?

A forceful voice outside the infirmary took Alice out of her mind.

„...Diago and Sam have done it perfectly alone, they were safe!", an annoyed female voice was heard.

„If they could've done it alone is not the point! The point is, that something like you isn't allowed to walk around alone!" a man's voice shouted back.

„If you're affraid, that I could attack someone, then... tsh... you know what? Fuck off already!"

„Either you go out and take care of it or I'll shoot that bastard a second or third asshole !", said Sam gloomily and put a hand demonstratively onto her Uzi.

Diago sighed slightly as he turned away from Alice and her friends and went out to the two arguing people, which the others couldn't really see because of the misty glasses of the infirmary.

„Please go, Soren. Leave her alone.", interrupted Diago the argument .

„You idiots should have had an eye on this freak!..."

Alice could see how the smallest of the three figures, the woman at issue, apparently made preparations to attack the guy called Soren, but Diago held her back.

„Just let it be.", said Diago conciliatory to her.

„We're not finished yet, bitch!", snapped Soren and went away.

„If this guy goes on with this, then...!", cursed the female stranger.

„Stay calm, he isn't worth the effort.", Diago tried to calm her down, as they turned towards the entrance to the infimary.

Alice didn't know why, but the voice of the woman was familiar to her. Her brain was working at full speed, as she shifted through old memories to recall a face to the voice.

As Diago finally entered the room with the woman, Alice's eyes went wide out of pure surprise and disbelieve, because the memory came back immediately. This female stranger wasn't unfamiliar to her at all.

„Rain?..."

*** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE ***

okay i guess some of you already guessed that rain is part of this other group. i was a little tired of the idea that she survived the hive and went along with alice through the other movies or something. i was thinking: hey, what would be if rain maybe survived the hive (how will be explained later ^^) but alice was gone and they just meet again after all these time?

well... i hope my idea doesn't just sound interesting in my ears ^^


	4. Chapter 4

hello again ^^

okay, this time no thank-you-stuff again. so just read on and enjoy the new chap. ^^

*** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE ***

~"Rain...?"~

The woman froze on the spot as she heard Alice call her name. Her dark eyes snapped to look directly in the direction of the blonde.

Alice couldn't believe her eyes.

It was her! Before her stood Rain Ocampo!

She had been a member of the unit, which had been sent to the Hive to search for the reasons of the events down there and destroy the main computer of the laboratory, called Red Queen. But she died like the rest of her team. Or at least that's what Alice had thought until a few seconds ago. She had seen how the other woman died down there, shot in the head. How could she be standing here?

A feeling of guilt crawled it's way up in her, as Alice remembered how Rain had fought against the virus after she got infected. How she wanted to sacrifice herself to save Alice and Matt. How Alice had failed to give her the antidote in time and how Rain finally turned into one of these monsters so Matt had to shoot her.

The picture of Rains dead body leaning against the wall of the train with an ugly bullet hole in her forehead, was crystal-clear in Alices mind as if it happened just a few minutes ago. The shock was clear on her face.

„You know each other?" Diago asked in a surprised tone. Like everyone else in the room he looked back and forth between the two women.

The angry look Rain had, as she stepped into the infirmary, changed into mild surprise. She raised an eyebrow as she looked to Alice. But a biting pain reminded the woman of her previous reason why she came to the infimary in first place.

„I guess you could say that...", was Rains dry answer as she tried to ignore the pain.

Blood soaked her clothing from her left shoulder, down the arm and dripped from her fingertips to the floor. The cloth, which she pressed onto the wound didn't help much anymore, but she still held it just to keep the feeling of still being able to do something about her wound. So the latino woman simply ignored the questioning and irritated eyes that followed her and went to one of the free loungers. There she sat down, as Sam immediately rushed to her.

„My dear, dear sister... I am deeply hurt! You had a girlfriend before me and never said a single word to me about it? Shame on you!", the younger girl dramatically scolded and pretended to be offended. Rain's piercing gaze shot to her immediatly and the young girl was silenced by it.

The Redfield siblings and K-Mart abruptly looked at Alice. The blonde, however, seemed spellbound, her gaze fixed on Rain, as if she couldn't realize that the other woman was really here in the same room with them. And above all, alive.

Rain still glared daggers at Sam. When the younger girl grined and opened her mouth to say more, Rain stopped her.

„First of all: YOU are not my girlfriend! Second: SHE is not my girlfriend!...", Rain nodded in the direction of Alice . „And third: Shut the fuck up and help me already, crazy-girl!", she spat annoyed to the younger one.

„Just fun, sis! Don't be so grumpy.", Sam grinned amused and helped the older woman out of her ruined and bloodied sleeve. Diago shook his head even though he had to grin a little, while Alice and the others didn't quite know what to say to this.

After Rain's shirt was taken off, Alice immediately noticed the severe gunshot wound in her left shoulder. Luckily it looked like the bullet had gone right through it.

But then something else caught the full attention of the blonde: Because she was only in a black sportsbra now, bite marks were clearly visible on Rains right arm and her neck. The places where she was bitten by infected people down in the Hive, had left noticeable scars on her skin.

Alice seemed to be not the only one who noticed this, because in one swift movement Chris pulled his gun and pointed it directly at Rain, his finger already squeezing the trigger slightly.

„Stay away from her. She's infected.", he ordered Sam, who was already busy to take care of Rains wound.

Chris's gaze fixed the dark eyed woman. He was not someone who was easily frightened, but the annihilating sight of this woman sent a slight shiver down his spine as he aimed at her.

„Well spotted, genius.", Sam just replied and looked at Chris with a warning glance. He did not move and kept his aim.

„Now take the gun down and chill out, would you?", she said slightly annoyed by his action, as she turned back to Rain to supply her wound.

„Don't worry, she's one of the good guys.", Diago confirmed calmly, as Chris lowerd his gun slowly with a skeptical look in his eyes.

„However..." Diago said after some moments in which everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts of this situation. The only sound came from Rain, she hissed a few times in pain as Sam took care of her shoulder.

„Alice, Chris and K-Mart, right? How about it, if I show you around a little bit? Nathan would certainly like to see you, too."

„I'll stay here.", Chris replied immediately. To leave his sister alone near an infected person didn't sound like a good plan in his eyes.

Alice finally managed to take her eyes from Rain and looked at K-Mart. „And you?"

„I'll come with you.", replied the younger, because all this aroused her curiosity, especially since it was a good distraction from the events at the Arcadia.

Alice nodded and went with K-Mart to Diago, who stood at the entrance of the infimary.

„And Rain... maybe you should come to Nathan too, when you're finished here. Soren is surely ranting one of his lectures down right now.", he said.

Rain rolled her eyes in pure annoyance and ran her free hand through her hair, as she looked back at Diago.

„I swear, someday I will..."

„...do nothing. Remember: always remain peaceful.", Diago interrupted her calmly.

„Yes, peaceful like a koala bear!", Sam said with a grin.

Rain looked at her and raised an eyebrow in pure disbelieve. „Koala bear?..."

Before Alice followed Diago and K-Mart out of the infimary, she looked back again. Her gaze met Rain's. The other woman just looked at her with an inexplicable look. Yet Alice reconized anger in Rains eyes, but she couldn't tell whom this anger was aimed at. Suddenly the other woman cut the eye contact and looked to Sam.

Rain had survived the Hive. But how? She had received the antidote to late. Matt had shot her down. But if Alice had known that she was alive, she wouldn't had left the other woman down there in that hellhole.

„So you know Rain?", again the blonde was ripped from her thoughts by Diagos voice, when she walked next to him through the underground colony. But she didn't pay much attention to her surroundings.

„Yes..." Alice just said.

„From where?" asked K-Mart curious.

„She... We have tried to prevent the outbreak of the virus... I've thought she was dead..."

„Ah, so you where in the Hive, too?" Alice looked a little surprised to Diago, that he knew something about the Hive.

„I don't know the whole story, but Rain once mentioned that she belonged to a special unit of Umbrella, which was send to this lab beneath Raccon City, from which the virus escaped. But that's not one of her favorite topics, since she'd lost her friends down there and apparently became what she is now..."

„One of these undead things?" asked K-Mart.

„Oh, don't call her that if she's around you. She has a short temper, especially when it comes to this... But no, she isn't one of them... not completely. Nobody knows how it happened or works, except of herself maybe, but it seems that even if her body is kind of undead like the infected ones, she has a human mind. There are guesses, that she was maybe an experiment of Umbrella, but i doubt that theory. Rain just said, that she couldn't remember. I guess she just don't want to talk about it... But important is the fact, that she isn't one of these undead."

„It seems, that some didn't share that thought..." guessed Alice.

„You mean Soren? Yes, he never was on good-friends terms with Rain, because he thinks that she's a high risk for all of us and dangerous. But after an incident some time ago he really hate her and tries to get the people against her to get her out of the colony."

„What kind of incident?" asked the blonde.

„Well... it's better you ask her that question, not me." said Diago and looked serious about it.

„But if she isn't undead, what is she?" asked K-Mart this time.

„Well... Sam once came up with the term half-life..."

A memory crossed Alices mind and she wasn't really listening anymore...

_She injected the antidote to Rains arm._

„_I don't wanna be one of those things, walking around without a soul..."_

„_You won't."_

„_When the time comes, you'll take care of me, right?"_

„_Hey, no one else is going to die, okay?"_

She gave Rain the antidote back in the Hive. Maybe it was to late to cure her completly, but it seems that it still had an effect on her infected body. So Alice herself did that to Rain and kind of saved her, but left her down in the Hive.

*** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE ***

i really had some fun writing this chapter, since i like sam a lot. i thought i don't do everything ultra serious and try to put some fun-parts into the story. ^^

so i hope you liked it so far.

see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

*** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE ***

~Maybe it was to late to cure her completly, but it seems that it still had an effect on her infected body. So Alice herself did that to Rain and kind of saved her, but left her down in the Hive.~

It was two days after their arrival at the colony. Alice and the newcomers had spoken with Nathaniel and he told them some basics and important stuff about his underground colony. The blonde was pretty amazed what this man had build up in the last few years. That he managed it to keep this place safe and unnoticed by Umbrella. Nathan build up a society again, and kept the people surviving pretty well the whole time. How exactly it worked the blonde didn't know by now, but she'll find out sooner or later, cause after the meeting Alice and the others needed some overdue rest from the events that happened at the Arcadia and later that day.

At another metro-station near the infirmary some separate rooms with bunk beds or matresses, sleeping bags and a table, chair and a little closet or shelf had been built. Those places where all around the colony. The rooms where separated with walls, not very thick but they gave some privacy in the small room. They kind of looked like little hostel rooms and appered grey and even a little unconfrontable at first, but it felt like the most comfrontable place Alice had been in a long time after the two days.

The blonde shared a room with K-Mart, while the Redfield siblings had a room for themself next to them. After Claire spent a night in the infamary she and her brother took the next free room beside their friends. The redhead was probably in her bed right now, resting while time was healing her leg. As far as Alice know Chris and K-Mart went away with Diago, to see more of the colony.

Alice laid on the lower bed of their bunk bed and just stared absently at the underside of the upper one. The room was lighted by a station light in the wall. She thought about all what had happened in the last two days and sorted the information she had. Back at the Arcadia she hadn't much time to do such a thing, cause it seemed that the other people choose her as leader or someting in silent agreement and she took the responsibility. Now she didn't have to do such a thing and had some time for herself. The longer she was lost in her thoughts of the colony it's people, the more drove her mind to one particular person: Rain.

How Rain had survived the Hive, few people knew, but Alice was glad she did and took it as a good thing. On the other hand the blonde wondered how exactly the other women had survived, cause the informations Diago gave her where just vague. And it was obvious that the T-Virus had another effect on her that it had on Alice. She was curious how Rain survived Raccon City and the time after. Maybe she was about to find out later... The blonde was a little surprised, that her thoughts where almost just about the latino woman now.

"Well... I thought about Claire and the others too, after i choose to stay behind and fight Umbrella back in the desert.", the blonde thought. And above all it caught her really by surprise to find out that Rain was still alive and brisky. A small smile made its way into Alices face, as she thought back at the scene of the interaction between Rain and Sam back in the infamary. Even if Alice herself was still under shock back then, it was kind of amusing to watch, if she thought about it now.

"Care to share what's so amusing?"

Alice snapped out of her thoughts immediatly by the sudden sound of the familiar voice. She sat up and looked to the door, just to find the same person she was thinking about for the last unknown couple of minutes. Rain was standing in the doorway of the little room, leaning clamly at the frame and looking direktly into Alice's blue eyes. After the latino got the attention of the other woman, in form of a surprised look, she smirked slightly.

"It's been a while, huh? But aside of that, stop looking at me like i'm a freaking ghost or something every time you see me.", Rain said as she simply stood there.

The blonde noticed, that the other woman changed during the years. Not because of some side effects of the virus, but it seemed that Rain got older like everyone with the time. As Alice called back her memories from the Hive, she has to say that the younger woman looked kind of cute back then, even if she showed this piss-off attitude most of time. It seemed that this attitude didn't change much. Now the other woman looked really good, her skin color was healthy and had the typical latino teint. If it weren't for the bite scars and the knowledge what had happened to her, Alice would have guessed that Rain wasn't infected at all. The blonde wonderd if she had powers like Alice had herself after she was infected and experimented with.

Alice just looked a moment longer at her in surprise, before she shook her head a little and stood up from the bed just to see in the direction of her visitor again. This time with no surprise or shock in her face. She hadn't seen her for two days, since Alice spend said days mostly in this room, thinking or checking on Claire. But it was obvious to her, that Rain didn't referred to the two days they didn't see each other with her first sentence.

"Well, I thought that you're dead. ", Alice answerd with a calm voice, not quite sure what to say. This answer got her a short semi-amused chuckle.

"You're not wrong with this, cause I am. Sort of...", Rain just shrugged her shoulders at this. It was clear that she didn't want dig deeper into this topic.

"Whatever... I just thought I check on you. You're little over-curious friend told me where you were hiding, 'cause she couldn't bring you out of this hole."

Alice raised an eyebrow at this. It was true that K-Mart tried to get her out, to look around the colony. But the older woman hadn't the intention to do so in the last two days. Finally the young girl convinced Chris to walk around with her, since she didn't want to go all alone without at least one of her friends. And since Claire was out, she only had Chris or Alice to ask. But after they got here, Alice was too much lost in her thoughts to walk around with the girl.

"I'm okay.", the blonde said, even if it's not quite true. The events of the Arcadia haunted her and she couldn't shake off the feeling that she could have done better to save the people. Only about thirty people managed it to get out of the bloodbath and to the colony, that's what Chris had told her some time before. Just thirty from about two thousand.

Rain just raised an eyebrow and gave Alice a sceptical look. Scratch that: it seemed that she looked right through the blonde after her answer, would be the better description. The dark haired woman didn't believe her words one second and this 'look' Alice had in her eyes proved her right. It may be a long time since she saw her, but Rain recordnized this 'look' just perfectly. And it means that nothing was okay with the other woman. She knew it so well, because it was the last thing she remembered from the events back in the Hive: Alice kneeling before her weak form, trying to convince her that everything would be okay. Even if the blonde really had hope in her eyes, that her words became true, Rain could see deeper and saw that nothing would be all right and that Alice probably knew it deep down.

"Bullshit.", Rain said and it seemed that she snapped the other woman out of her thoughts again.

"Listen: I'm not here to baby-sit you. But your friends worry about you. I saw what happened back there. It's a mess to handle but you can't change it. So stop overthinking this and get your ass out this little hole you're hiding in."

The blonde just looked at Rain speachless. She tried to say something, but nothing came out and an awkward silence filled the distance betrween them. Rain rolled her eyes a little at the stare the other woman gave her. She hated people staring at her. Mostly they did it with fear or disgust, even hate during the years. Not that any of this was in the blondes eyes, but she stared at her neverless.

"I told you to stop this staring-thing." Rain sighed.

"Whatever... If you want to hide here, fair enough.", with that she turned around to leave. Before she took a step forward, the dark haired woman looked back over her shoulder.

"I thought you're dead, too. But it's good to see you're not." she said before she turned her head back and went away.

Alice just stood there for a few of seconds, staring at the spot where Rain had stood. Then, as if someone flipped a switch, she came back to life and rushed to the door. The blonde looked for the other woman and saw that Rain just got a few steps away from her room.

"Wait!" Alice called after the dark haired woman as said person stopped and turned slightly to the blonde with a questioning look.

"Do you have some time?", the blonde asked.

"I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Would you mind to show me around a bit?", Rain raised an eyebrow at that question and smirked a little.

"Good choice to come out already. Come on, I show you some places down here.", the latino woman waited for Alice to catch up beside her as she started walking again with the blonde at her side.

It was amazing to see what the colonists had built during the years. They got electricity for the colony from solar systems which they installed on the rooftops of the train station. Since the climate had changed as an effect of the virus outbreake, there were much more hot and sunny days around the world, like in a desert. So it was a really good idea to use that to their benefit. They even caught the water in rain barrels or objekts which were used for collecting, if there was a day with bad weather and rain, what was rare these days.

But what surprised the blonde the most were the makeshift greenhouses. They where some near the train station. The colonists cultivate all kind of plats for food there. Rain told Alice, that they had some more around the town like the places with solar systems or water catching. With the growing number of people during the years, they had to expand with these kind of things out of the train station and the metro beneath it to fit the supply. The more Alice saw about the colony as more she had to correct her first thoughts about Nathaniel and these people. They didn't just survive, they really started to live again in this world.

The last station of their journey was a bar, which was set in another metro startion not far away from the one with the rooms. As Alice stepped into the place, she first heard music, which came out of an CD-player. She didn't heard music since forever, at least that's what it feels like to her. Neither did she recognized the song, but it wasn't her favorite taste in musik anyway. At least in those days before the virus broke out. But right now that didn't matter to the blonde and she was glad to hear it. It gave back some normality, which was long gone in her live.

She saw some people hanging out at the self made counter, drinking and talking about stuff, even laughing sometimes as they talked. The man behind the counter rised a hand in greeting as he spotted Rain and she gave him the same gesture in return, before she went ahead to a corner with some old, sagging but comfy looking couches with little tables in front of them. The dark haired woman sat down and Alice went down right beside her. The blonde looked still around with some amazement and surprise.

"It's like a step back to normal days, isn't it?", said Rain after she just watched the other woman looking around.

Alice looked back at Rain in surprise. Was it just the situation or was she really so predictable for the other woman. It felt a little bit like the latino could read what was on her mind, because she was right. This place semmed like a long lost memory, a long lost piece of normality in the life. The people around them looked almost careless. They had fun, joking around, laughing. Even the people outside this bar, who didn't took a break from keeping this colony alive and safe looked more balanced, since they didn't have to run. They didn't have the thought in the back of their mind, that they have to leave this place in the near future in order to survive. They had a place they called home again.

"I almost looked like that too, as I saw what they build up again. Even if the colony had changed a big deal after I first came here.", Rain added.

"You came here about two years ago, together with Diago and Sam?", it was more like a fact then a question of the blonde.

"Diago told that, didn't he? But yeah, I did. Togeher with those two, Rodrigo and some others we travled with until we met some of Nathans people...", Rain stopped as an older woman with almost totally grey hair appeared beside their seats.

"Rain, it's nice to see you. How is your shoulder?" the woman asked, her face showing some curiosity and care. Rain rolled her injured shoulder a little before she shrugged.

"It's okay, i guess. Could we have some drinks and something to eat for her?" she asked and made a little nod in the direction of Alice.

"Sure thing. Oh, forgive my rudeness, my dear..." the woman apologized, as she looked friendly to the blonde.

"I'm Mary. It's always good to see new faces here, so feel welcome. Just wait a little while, until i bring your order.", with that Mary went off and the blonde looked to Rain.

"Don't fall for her sweetness, she's an old bat.", the dark haired woman said warningly as the older one was some feet away.

"I heard that, my dear. I may be old but not deaf!", they heard Mary call back to them. Rain just rolled her eyes and leaned back into the couch.

"Whatever...", she murmured. Alice had to smile a little at this, even if she didn't exactly know why.

"So, your shoulder is healed already?", the blonde asked as her eyes travled to the shoulder of the other woman, which was hidden under her black T-shirt.

"I can move it like before, so i guess it is.", was the answer.

They sat in silence, while Alice took in the atmosphere of this bar. She just was here for a little while and she could almost forgot the cruel, horrible place the world had become outside of this colony. No wonder K-Mart was so excited as she tried to convice her to come out of her little room to see something of the colony. But she shouldn't feel too safe, beacuse from her experience everthing turned bad, thanks to Umbrella. That left one big question what gnawed at her. How is it possible, that Umbrella didn't know about all this?

It didn't took long, before Mary came back to them with a tray in her hands. She placed two glaces of water for them both and one plate with what seems like two buns and a mixed salad infront of Alice. The blondes eyes went wide at the sight. The buns were fresh. They were warm and even steamed a little.

"Be careful. They cooled off a little already, but could be hot at the inside neverless.", Mary informed her, but the blonde didn't really listen to her words.

How long ago was it, that she saw or ate fresh, selfmade buns? During the years she and the other survivors she met just ate what was left in this world. As everthing was normal before the virus broke out, daily things like a simple fresh made bun or even the little, poorly furnished rooms they had now, just a save place where you can sleep, where nothing special to her and now, years after the outbreak, it almost seemed like a miracle to Alice.

"Enjoy your meal, my dear.", the old woman said warmingly to her, before she went away again.

"Don't just stare at them. They taste a bit bland, if you ask me, but go ahead. Try one, it won't bite back.", Rain encouraged the other woman, seemingly a little amused by her stunned face at the sight of the food.

Alice did as she was told. She grabbed one bun and took a bite. Like Rain said, it tasted a little bland, but it was a welcome pleasure neverless. The blonde ate in silence, while the other woman just sat beside her, drinking her water. The little meal did a good job to Alices stomach and she felt better.

"Aren't you hungry?", she asked curious, but before she got an answer from Rain some other voice answered her question.

"This infected freak don't need food! But maybe you can convince her to have dinner with you, if you're on the menu."

*** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE ***

hey there ^^ sorry if i took some time for this chapter. the other ones i wrote during my vacation, and it's not so easy to find time to write after work. maybe it could happen more often now, that you have to wait a little for a new chapter, but i plan to update for sure! i would tell, if i would stop writing on this story. anyway, i hope you liked this chapter as well. thanx for reading & see ya! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

*** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE ***

~"This infected freak doesn't need food! But maybe you can convince her to have dinner with you, if you're on the menu." ~

Alice looked up to the man, who had appeared next to their seats. He had short hair, a stubbly beard and stature of a boxer or wrestler. To his left and right stood two other men, who looked like matches next to him. The blonde's eyes drifted from these men to Rain's face. She saw that the dark eyes of the other woman hardened, but she stayed calm at the insult. The dark haired woman just took a sip from her glass before she spoke, not caring to look at them.

"Don't you guys have something to do, aside from standing here like buffoons talking shit?" she asked.

"Talking shit? We're just here to warn the new girl that she should stay away from you, like everyone should do with some sense in their brains. What definitely doesn't apply to your little crazy friend!", the man said, while his two friends nodded in agreement. Rain's look changed from hard to dangerous at the comment as she looked up right into the man's eyes.

"If you have a problem with me, so be it. But leave Sam out of this, or..."

"...Or what? You do the same thing you did to Soren's brother?", the man offered, his deep voice dripping with contempt. Rain rose from her seat at hearing this and Alice followed her.

The blonde, who choose to first watch this interaction in silence, was curious now. Even if she disliked these men at first glance, she wanted to know what been going on, because the name Soren was mentioned. Diago told her before, that this Soren guy really hates Rain. The fact that she's infected, to be more correctly and that there was an incident which had triggered this hate. But Diago didn't tell her what and now this man said that it's something about Sorens brother.

"Listen, and listen closely Jack: You don't know anything about what happened back then, neither does Soren or anyone else, so shut up!", Rain told him, her voice as dangerous as the look in her eyes.

"What happened?", Rains head turned to look at Alice, who asked the question. The latin was about to answer but Jack cut her off before she could do so.

"A very good question you just came up with, blondie. She killed Soren's little brother." Alice looked at Rain with curiosity.

"Why?", she asked her.

"Look, I..."

"She wanted a bite of human flesh, like every one of her kind!", Jack cut in again and Alice looked at Rain in disbelief.

"I don't have to hear this bullshit any longer. Come on, let's go.", with that the latin woman turned to leave the bar and Alice followed quietly, observing the other woman. She saw again this rage in those dark eyes, her fists and jaw clenched together hardly in order to stay calm.

"Yeah, leave and go to your rotten friends out there!" Jack shouted after them and Alice heard him spitting.

Rain just stopped dead in her tracks as something wet hit her right underarm, the one with the visible bite marks. Her stop was so abruptly, that Alice took one more step, before she came to a stop and turned back to the other women. She looked into the dark eyes and saw immediately, that this was the end of the line for the other woman. Rain went to the counter without a word, to grab a towel the barman usually used to dry the glasses.

"I need this for a second...", she said to the barman, who just gave an uneasy nod as if he sensed nothing good.

"Thanks.", with that she turned to Jack and approached him, drying off his spit from her arm until she was standing before him with a little distance, glaring up at him since he was bigger than her.

"What?", he asked, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to get ready to fight if she should try something.

Rain just threw the towel in his direction. He saw the move coming, but guessed it was a punch. The flying towel blocked his sight for a second and irritated him that he just tried to punch the woman uncontrolled with his left fist. Rain blocked this with her right arm, and then she ducked a little, while taking a step forward to get a closer to him. Jacks side was now a wide open for her and she smashed her other fist right into his left ribcage. The power of the hit took the man by surprise and he howled in pain as he stumbled back, trying to hold his balance. Another pained sound escaped him, as Rain hit the same spot again with a blow of her right this time, which followed directly after her first hit. Right after that she rose in a swift motion from her ducked position, using the move to rise her left again to smack Jack's nose. A final roundhouse kick, which hit his jaw, kicked the man out of his feet and sending him hard to the ground.

Jack lay dizzy on the floor, holding his bloody nose as Rain saw up to his two friends who stared at her in shock. She rolled her eyes annoyed at their staring so she went off to the entrance, just to find another problem: Rodrigo.

Rodrigo was almost the right hand of Nathan. Rain knew him for a long time now and this guy saved her dozen times. He was one of the few people she respected and who were on her side. But right know she really couldn't use him appearing here out of nowhere. But then again, this mess would've come out sooner or later. Rodrigo observed the scene and looked at the man on the floor.

"Help him up and bring him to the infirmary. I deal with the rest...", he said to the two shocked men, who immediately hurried to do as he said. After they had left the bar, Rodrigo looked at Rain with an inscrutable look.

"Even if he might have deserved it... I think you have some explaining to do."

Some moments later they sat together in Nathaniel's office. The leader didn't approve things like fights within the colony. Especially if they involved Rain. After the death of Soren's brother the situation heated up enough and he has a hard time to convince some people, that even if Rain was infected, she was one of them and not of the brainless monsters out there. He couldn't use any things which Soren could use against Rain staying in the colony. Aside from the fact, that Nathan was on friend terms with her, she was very important for all of them even if there's a risk.

"... I agree with you that his behavior wasn't any good, but you just send Jack to the infirmary!" Nathan said.

"I held back.", was the short answer.

"You broke his nose and two ribs...", Rodrigo mentioned, who looked through report Sam brought a few seconds ago.

"Well... actually we're not quite sure if the ribs are broken. They could be only cracked a little.", Sam pointed out to Rains defense.

"See, I held back.", Rain said approvingly, that Sam had to giggle, even Alice had to smile a little at this respond.

"You're not helping yourself with this, Rain.", Nathan informed her, what got him an annoyed sigh of the woman.

"I'm sorry, but I have to arrest you for this. Just as long as I will have to deal with the consequences which would surly come after your little fight."

"What? That's bullshit!" Sam protested loudly.

"Come on, Nathan you can't be serious! Others are in a fight more often and don't get arrested. They just get stupid things to do and you throw me into a cage?" Rain pointed out and got up from her seat.

"You know it's a different case with you after what had happened with Soren's brother.", the leader tried to explain, ignoring Sam's outburst. He really didn't want to do this to Rain, but he had to.

"Perfect!", Rain cursed. She looked to the side where Alice stood the whole time, watching the scene. The blonde had tried to defend her too, after Nathan asked her to tell her version of the events at the bar. She looked back at Rain and the latino woman broke the eye contact in annoyance.

"Just fucking perfect!"

-X-

"I can't believe it: I'm gone for a few hours and you got yourself arrested?...", Diago sighed after he came to the jail area to visit Rain. She was imprisoned at the small police department of the train station. The woman didn't respond. She just sat on the bed in her jail, throwing an old tennis ball on the floor, that it hit the opposite wall and then flew back for her to catch it.

"Okay, scratch that: I _can_ believe it...", the man corrected his previous sentence as he saw the angry look in Rains eyes.

"It clearly wasn't her fault. This Jack_ass_ started it. Alice confirmed that, right?..." Sam defended the imprisoned woman and turned to the blonde as Alice approached them.

It was maybe one hour after the incident at the bar and after Rain went to the jail area. Alice stayed at Nathans office after she was gone. The leader asked her a few more questions about what had happened and told her if something like this would happen again, she should to try to calm Rain down. After she was done the blonde went back to check on Claire until K-Mart and Chris came back. Alice was curious so she went off after they told them what had happened to visit Rain.

"Yeah, the guy provoked her and as far as I can see it, she responded correctly.", Alice said, stopping a few feet away from the prison Rain was in. Maybe she herself wouldn't have beaten the man up right away, but nevertheless she thought that this guy just asked for a lesson and the latin woman simply taught it to him. Pretty efficient, if someone would have asked Alice.

"See, Rain 'responded correctly'!", quoted Sam, while piercing Diago's eyes with hers. The older guy raised both hands in defense.

"Jeez! Whatever... we have things to do, see you later Rain...", he said and looked to the quiet woman behind the bars. The only sound he got in respond was the constant bom-bom-tshk from the ball Rain was playing with.

"See you later!", Sam waved to the man and looked back to her imprisoned friend.

"With 'we' I meant both of us, girl!", Diago growled a little, grapping Sam at the neck collar of her jacket and just drawing her with him.

"Awww~, come on! This isn't fair!", the girl protested but letting herself get drawn past Alice out of the main entrance of the jail area.

Alice had to smile a little, watching the two of them leaving, but after they were out of sight she focused on the prison Rain was in. The blonde got to the bars with a few steps and looked to the woman behind them. After a few seconds of silence Rain caught the ball, not throwing it again, just staring to the wall before her.

"What did I told you about the staring-thing?", came her harsh voice, so that Alice looked abruptly at anything but the dark haired woman.

"Sorry...", the blonde muttered.

"As far as I knew you, you're here for a reason?...", Rain guessed, finally looking to the other woman.

"I have a question, maybe some more."

"Thought so. Then spill.", Alice raised an eyebrow at this answer, looking back to her.

"You're okay with this? It seems that you don't like you're current situation. I could come back later.", the blonde pointed out, because as far as Alice knew the latino woman wouldn't win an award for the most talkative person. Especially behind bars, she guessed.

"Just because you ask questions didn't mean I'm going to answer them.", Rain said and smirked a little to her, what caused Alice to do the same in respond. Something in the look Rain gave her, told her it would be okay if she would ask.

"You killed the brother of Soren... Why?", the blonde asked, serious now.

"He was infected." was the short answer and Rain looked back to the grey wall, toying with the ball between her fingers. Alice immediately sensed that even if Rain had expected this question, she really don't like to talk about it. But she guessed that there was more to know, so she went on.

"So, some Infected bit him?"

"Possible.", this raised the suspicion of the blonde.

"What's this supposed to mean?"

"It means that nobody, including me, knows if it was _some_ infected.", Rain answered and stopped toying with the ball, lying it down beside her onto the bed. After a short pause she went on.

"We were on a mission to clean a place down the metro for some new stuff. He and I were cut from our group, 'cause a tunnel crashed. I got my head hit really badly during the crash down... I don't quite know anything what had happen after that. But after I came back to my senses Soren's brother was standing before me, bitten and infected. I had no choice. A moment after I shot him, Soren and the others found us. You can guess what the first came to his mind, since no infected was around except me."

"You mean it could have been you?" Alice said in disbelieve after Rains story.

"Sometimes my brain breaks down. You know it's like switching into infected mode. I can't remember anything of what I've done or how long it lasted after I got my mind back. But I act like every other infected during this time, that's for sure."

Alice looked at her stunned. Now it was clear, why Soren and some others where consistently against Rain. From what she knew the situation, the latin woman was in back then, really wasn't good for her and her image as 'good-infected'. It seemed that she bit this man, if no other infected was around. But they didn't have clear evidence it was her. Only the fact, that Rain was alone with the man. On the other hand Rain didn't have one for her defense, too.

"Look, I would gladly tell you that it definitely wasn't me, but I'm not sure." the dark haired woman said kind of harsh.

Alice could see this anger which was in Rains eyes almost every time clearly again. The blonde had noticed that it strongly was visible whenever it comes to Rain and her infection. And suddenly it hit her where this rage in the other woman's eyes came from and was aimed at. Against herself, her infection. It wasn't just Soren or some others who hated Rain for being infected. Rain hated this fact herself. And the blonde could understand why. The knowing to be able to infect others and being incapable to stop it would've built up a self-hate and guilt in the blonde, too.

Alice herself felt pretty uneasy with knowing she was infected. However, her case and Rain's seemed to be very different. She never had the problem to lose her mind like this. But because of her infected state she avoided people and if it wouldn't have been for Carlos and Claire back then, it would have stayed this way, though it looked like Rain had chosen the opposite way, even with this mind problem.

"Don't get me wrong, but why do you stay with people if there is a chance you could become one of the others?", Alice didn't mean to insult the woman. She really felt glad that they had met each other again after such a long time where she thought the Rain was dead, but if Alice herself would be in Rains situation, she would certainly not stay with other people.

"Mostly for two reasons. For myself, 'cause being around people helps me to... let's say to stay myself. And for the others, 'cause I'm useful to save their asses."

"So most of them accept you, because you're trained in combat?" Alice didn't really believed this.

"Nope. First of all: They didn't accept me. They _tolerate _me, cause I'm useful. I'm able to sense other infected if they're around."

This sounded like a very good reason to keep her here. As Alice thought back she was able to sense Nemesis, too. But he was definitely a special infected. That Rain could sense every infected person or creature, like she said she could, was pretty impressive and very important to keep these people save down here.

But there was one other question that dug on the blonde's mind. Alice didn't know if she should ask this and suspected that she wouldn't get an answer, but she asked anyway.

"Did you ever bit a person and truly know it was you?"

Rain looked back to the wall again, staying quiet. It took a little while in which she looked like if she weighed whether she should respond or not. As it seemed to Alice that this apparently was a question Rain wouldn't answer, she heard the other woman sigh quietly before she looked back to the blonde.

"Yeah, I did. Even if I can't remember doing it, there is no doubt it wasn't me. I bet in my off-times I bit more people than I would like to admit..." this sounded like a huge confession of guilt no one ever wanted to take.

"Why are you so sure it was you?", this got Alice a very non-amused and harsh laugh from the dark haired woman, who looked right into the blondes eyes again with a stabbing glare.

"Believe me, with your hands and clothes covered in red and the taste of blood in your mouth there is little chance it was some other freak out there!"

*** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE *** RE ***

thanx again for waiting for me updating the story ^^ this time i have to say special thanx to damn unique, that she played the beta for this chapter. so, thank you that you had the time to do it. ^^

well, maybe you all noticed yourself by now that there was next to nothing zombie-action in this story. there will be definitely, but my main focus is on the people and their relationships and survival in this zombied world at the first time, which would last some more chapters. you know, i will try to have some plot in my story not just zombie shooting the RE afterlife for example.

see ya! ^^


End file.
